


Normal meets Weird

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Normal meets Weird [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dancing, First Kiss, First Meetings, Humor, Other, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Camilla remembers the day she first met her future husband.
Series: Normal meets Weird [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647064
Kudos: 5





	Normal meets Weird

A 18 year old Camilla Cortez was reading a book until she hears a door opening with a bell ringing

A boy around her age with dark brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin and dark brown goatee. His name is Luis Noceda.

Luis sits next to Camilla

Camilla and Luis looked at each other and blushed

But the snobby high school girls snickered 

Camilla sighed

Later

Camilla was cleaning the table but she hears a door bell ringing

Camilla said in spanish "Coming"

Camilla opens the door

Luis was wearing clean clothes

Camilla blushed as hearts appears in her eyes

Luis said "Hey Camilla I was wondering that....you want to come with me to a danceathon" as he pulled out the tickets

Camilla softly grabs a ticket

Camilla and Luis laughed

Later at the danceathon

Camilla said "Buena Suerte"

Luis said "You too"

Everyone began to dance

Suddenly everyone's getting tired as Camilla and Luis continued dancing.

Camilla said "You think we're gonna win"

Luis said "I'm sure am"

But they sees everyone slow dancing

Camilla said "Ay Dios Mio we won't win!"

Luis pulled out a light blue scrunchie

Camilla smiles and puts on a scrunchie

Camilla and Luis began to slow dance

Camilla said "We won"

Luis said "It took seconds to one"

Camilla and Luis kissed as the crowd cheers

The End


End file.
